1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spinal implant devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to spinal implant devices with fixation plates and lag screws, and methods of implanting the same.
2. Related Art
There have been a myriad of spinal implant devices and techniques for treating spinal conditions that focus on fusion of the various levels of the spine. Moreover, a myriad of fixation devices and techniques have been implemented. Such fixation techniques range from use of peticle or facet screws with attached connecting rods to interspinous devices interacting with the spinous processes (such as spacers attaching the spinous processes with screw or bands). Spinous process fixation is a minimally invasive method of stabilizing fusion constructs posteriorly across one or multiple motion segments which replaces the traditional more invasive and potentially dangerous pedicle screws. Spinous process fixation, since its emergence, has been biomechanically weakened and hampered by the method of spinous process fixation which has consisted of various spiny teeth engaging with and affixing to the bone. Further, many devices require specialized surgical tools. Many attempts have been made to improve upon these devices and procedures to be minimally invasive, require a minimum number of procedures, and reduce recovery time. Such attempts have been met with varying degrees of success.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved spinal implant device and method of implanting the same.